Perfect
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: I might never be the hands you put your heart in Or the arms that hold you any time you want them But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment 'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time. (two or three shots/Kristao of course)


_**Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti dimana letak daya tarikmu,**_

 _ **Karena hanya orang lain yang dapat melihatnya.**_

 _ **Kau juga tidak tahu dimana letak kelayakanmu,**_

 _ **Karena hanya orang lain yang dapat menilai,**_

 _ **Kau pun tidak tahu seberapa pantas kau bersanding dengan seseorang,**_

 _ **Jika bukan orang tersebut yang mengatakannya padamu.**_

 _ **Karena kau sempurna. Sempurna di matanya.**_

 _ **Melebihi apapun.**_

 _ **Karena kesempurnaan itu menjelma dalam bermacam-macam makna.**_

* * *

 **Perfect**

* * *

"Zitao? Kau belum tidur?"

Suara lembut seorang pria bertubuh tanggung dengan jas putih khas di tubuhnya itu mengalun lembut setelah bunyi deritan pintu kamar yang dibuka perlahan. Dokter berwajah lembut itu tak lagi terkejut ketika mendapati pasien barunya belum juga terlelap ketika jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Sang penghuni kamar rawat yang tampak berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya diatas tempat tidur pun mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel, kemudian menggelengkan kepala pelan. Seorang pemuda yang baru berusia 18 tahun, memiliki sulur sewarna sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, pias wajahnya sempurna. Dan kau tidak akan menemukan kata yang tepat jika harus mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

Kim Joonmyeon. Nama yang tertera apik oleh huruf Hangeul pada name tag yang tersemat di jas putihnya. Dokter itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk, membiarkan pintu kamar rawat yang terbuka, dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jasnya –berjalan mendekat pada tempat tidur—.

"Sedang berbalas pesan?" tanyanya, mendaratkan pantatnya di tepian tempat tidur besi. Sang pasien mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur _euisa_ " kalimat itu meluncur dari celah bibir curvy unik miliknya. Terdengar cukup pelan.

Suho—begitu biasa ia di panggil—hanya tersenyum maklum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh helai lembut Zitao yang mencuat tak beraturan. Mungkin tadi pasiennya itu sudah berusaha untuk terlelap namun gagal.

"Kau sangat pendiam Zi, sejak awal mula kau masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Tidak kah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Mungkin kau ingin mengutarakan kegelisahan mu?"

Zitao menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri perlahan, tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, dan menggigit bibirnya yang mulai kembali ke warna aslinya –kemerahan dan lembab—berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya 2 minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena belah bibir unik itu tak kunjung terbuka kembali, membuat Suho menghela nafas kecil, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Kau butuh waktu untuk pulih setelah semua ini. Perlahan-lahan saja, aku yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini"

"…terima kasih _euisa_ "

"Baiklah" Suho membawa tubuhnya bangkit berdiri, di ikuti tatapan sepasang _black pearl_ indah milik Zitao. "Segera tidur, katakana pada teman yang berbalas pesan dengamu jika kau harus istirahat. Besok jadwal baru teraphy untukmu sudah menunggu, mengeri _little panda_?"

 _Little Panda_ —karena di bawah matanya terdapat garis hitam—julukan unik sekaligus kekanakan yang dibuat oleh Suho sendiri untuk Zitao. Karena selain kantung mata yang khas, sifat aslinya juga begitu menggemaskan, seperti Panda. Meski memiliki badan yang cukup besar—bahkan lebih tinggi dari Dokter _angelic_ itu sendiri.

"Aku mengerti _euisa_ " jawab Zitao singkat.

Pemuda berhidung tinggi itu memang sangat irit bicara setelah peristiwa mengenaskan yang menimpa keluarganya. Dan Suho serta staf Dokter yang lain bertanggung jawab untuk memulihkan kondisi kesehatan dan mental Zitao yang di ambang bahaya.

Si manis, cantik-yang juga tampan itu memang telah mengalami hal yang sangat buruk hingga berakhir di Rumah Sakit untuk menjalani perawatan. Dan meski ia masih sangat irit bicara, setidaknya Zitao sudah bisa mengatakan kalimat-kalimat pendek yang membuat staf medis tersenyum lega.

Suho hendak menutup pintu kamar rawat tersebut, andai saja tak teringat akan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan tatapan Zitao yang masih tertuju padanya.

"Ah ya, katakan juga pada Wu- _ssi_ jika besok aku menunggunya untuk membahas berbagai hal. Kau masih berbalas pesan dengannya kan?"

Senyum jahil terpatri di bibir tipis Suho setelah mengucakan kalimat itu. Dan senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai geli saat melihat pipi gembil Zitao yang di rambati oleh warna merah muda samar, yang membuat sosoknya terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"B-baik"

Zitao tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana saat merasakan jika dirinya mendadak merasa malu saat Suho berkata-kata. Bahkan ia jadi sedikit gugup, dan dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak menoleh ke sisi kanan ranjang. Pada meja stand night yang terdapat sebuah vas bunga bening kecil yang terisi bunga mawar berwarna orange dengan jumlah 10 tangkai. Dan hasilnya, warna merah muda di pipinya kini menjadi lebih pekat.

 **Tring!**

Suara denting yang berasal dari pesan masuk itu membuat Zitao terlonjak kecil, dan segera membuka _lockscreen_ untuk membaca pesan yang baru di terimanya.

 _Besok aku akan datang saat jam makan siang untuk bertemu Kim-euisa. Bersemangatlah untuk teraphy besok, kita akan bertemu. Dan tolong untuk malam ini saja, tolong jangan berlari-lari di dalam pikiran ku. Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa fokus bekerja jika terus seperti itu._

 _Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda. Istirahatlah, kau butuh banyak tenaga untuk besok. Sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Night and nice dream peach._

 _From: Kris Wu-ssi_

Zitao tak tahu jika ia menahan nafas saat membaca pesan tersebut, dan ia juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya sangat senang membacanya. Dan ia juga tak tahu mengapa hanya dengan kembali melihat serangkai bunga mawar orange di dalam vas membuat wajahnya memerah.

 **END**

Jangan tanya ini apa. Inspirasi dari lagu One Direction – perfect.

Cuma selingan di kala otak mampet. Sekian.

 _Regards_ , Skylar.


End file.
